All That Matters
by Dreamweaver67
Summary: Sam just wants to plan a perfect wedding, with Daniel's and Teal'c's help. The universe, however, appears to be conspiring against her.


Author's Note: This takes place season 9, after Beachhead. I am rating this **T** for a couple of grown up words. I wrote this a while ago, in response to a teenager's plea that, "Geez, can't they just get married already?" After _Always, _where Jack and Sam finally share their feelings for each other and _Dreams, _where Jack proposes, a wedding story is the next logical step. I actually dreamed the scene of Jack and Sam at Pike's Peak and wrote the rest of the story around that. Yes, Daniel and Teal'c each had to hold the flowers and the one bit of dialogue that I had to have was General Hammond giving away the bride.

Disclaimer: Double Secret Productions owns all of Stargate's marbles. I just like to play with them and I put them away when I am done.

**ALL THAT MATTERS**

Sam groaned in frustration as she closed her cell phone and pushed the stack of wedding magazines off her worktable. They landed with a satisfying thud just as Daniel passed the door. The noise drew him in, checking to be sure she was okay.

"I've just about had it with this whole wedding planning thing," she told him, only half joking, as she gathered the magazines. "I wonder if I can talk Jack into running off to Vegas."

Daniel spoke before he thought. "C'mon, Sam, how hard can it be? Just pick a dress, call a church, order a cake and there you are." He had no sooner finished speaking when he had to duck as a magazine came flying towards his head. Another followed, then another as Sam threw them at him from the pile in her arms.

"How hard? Do you have any idea how far in advance you have to do this stuff? It's a little more complicated than just showing up somewhere and saying please marry us," she yelled as he bolted out the door and down the hall with her in pursuit, still flinging magazines. "Come back here, you coward!"

Teal'c emerged from an intersecting hall, dodging a well-flung copy of Bride magazine as he tried to ascertain what the yelling was about. "Daniel Jackson, Colonel Carter, is there a problem?"

"Uh, no," Daniel said, taking refuge behind the bigger man. "Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"No, you didn't. I'm sorry, too. I guess I'm a little stressed. I want this wedding to go smoothly and I'm frustrated with planning right now."

Teal'c looked at her. "Is O'Neill not helping you?"

Sam sighed loudly. "Of course he is, but he's in Washington. We want to get married here. Which means all the arrangements need to be made here."

"Is it not traditional for the bride's family to help?" Teal'c had never been involved in a Tau'ri wedding, or even seen one, except on television. Given Sam's current mood, he was cautious about questioning her, but also curious. His curiosity won, especially as he could tell she was becoming much calmer.

Daniel unthinkingly answered for Sam. "Yes, and the bride's closest friends."

"Daniel Jackson, are we not among Colonel Carter's closest friends? And O'Neill's as well." At Sam's nod, he continued, "Then we should be helping with the plans. What do you need us to do for you, Colonel Carter? Daniel Jackson and I offer our assistance to you."

Sam grinned at the panicked look on Daniel's face. Clearly he was taken aback by Teal'c's offer. Unless she was much mistaken, Daniel didn't have much more of a clue about planning a wedding than the Jaffa. Possibly less. On the other hand, neither did she. Her first engagement was years ago and more recently, Pete had been the one making all the arrangements, often without her input. The temptation to enlist Daniel's and Teal'c's help was irresistible.

"Well, you guys will need to get tuxes to wear. Why don't you arrange that? I'm sure that Jack won't mind if you do that on your own."

A look of relief spread over Daniel's face. Tuxes he was sure he could handle. "We can start tonight. Teal'c, you have any plans?"

"I am available. Colonel Carter, will you be accompanying us?"

"Sure, why not? We can stop at a couple of florists along the way and work on flowers, too. I just need to wrap up a few things. Can you guys be ready in an hour?"

Sam stopped her car in front of a well-known florist. The three members of SG-1 piled out and made their way inside. The soft instrumental music and mood lighting clearly indicated that this was an exclusive establishment accustomed to catering to the upper levels of Colorado Springs society. Undaunted, Sam made her way to the counter where bridal orders were placed and began leafing through a large book of selections. Teal'c followed her at a slower pace, closely observing the various arrangements on display. Daniel sidled around the side of the store, clearly uncomfortable. He leaned against the counter beside Sam, trying to look as if he were interested in the book she was perusing. Teal'c reached them just as a salesman approached Sam.

"Hello! My name is Blaine. When's the big day, folks?" the small man greeted them. His light hair was slicked to one side in an effort to conceal balding and he brought with him a strong odor of expensive cologne.

"Um, in three months," Sam replied, exchanging a wary glance with Daniel.

"Three months? Well, that doesn't give us much time! We'll just have to get cracking right now. What did you have in mind?" Blaine clasped his hands on the counter and leaned towards them with an ingratiating smile.

"I'm not really sure. I don't know much about flowers," Sam admitted, leaning back in her chair, putting some distance between Blaine's cologne and herself.

Blaine sniffed contemptuously as he leaned away from them. "I certainly have my work cut out for me. What about you, sir? Do you have any ideas?" he asked Daniel, catching the younger man off guard. Daniel pushed away from the counter. Somehow he was sure the salesman was blaming him for every fingerprint already on the glass case.

"Me? No, whatever Sam wants is fine."

"A bit of advice for you – if you start off your married life like that, the little lady will run right over you for the rest of your life." Blaine shook a finger in Daniel's direction with a tight-lipped smile.

Before Sam could reply, Daniel answered, "Oh, I'm not the groom, just a friend."

"No?" Blaine turned to Teal'c, looking the big man up and down critically. "Are you the groom then? You really shouldn't wait until so close to the wedding to take care of these details, you know. Procrastination is a bad habit. Take a firm hand at the beginning and it will pay off."

Teal'c regarded the salesman forbiddingly from under the brim of the ball cap he wore. "I am also not the groom. Are you incapable of arranging flowers for a wedding in the allotted time?"

Sam didn't bother to hide her amusement as the salesman sputtered a reply to Teal'c. She interrupted, "I really just want something simple. It's a small wedding. Is there anything you would suggest?"

"That's why we have that book. Are there any you like?" Blaine asked haughtily, turning his attention to Sam, although he kept shooting apprehensive looks at Teal'c. Daniel he ignored.

"Not really. These are all too elaborate. Do you have any other books that we could look at?" It took all her military training to keep the growing irritation out of her voice.

Blaine turned abruptly and began rummaging under an adjoining counter. They could hear him muttering to himself about deadlines and people who expect the impossible. When he started complaining about brainless blondes, Teal'c reached over the counter and pulled the salesman to his feet. "You are deliberately insulting Colonel Carter. You will apologize. Now."

Blaine choked and coughed, his tie still in Teal'c's grasp. His eyes widened with shock. "Colonel? I didn't realize. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. I'm sure we can do anything you need. Please. Whatever you want." He continued sputtering even after Teal'c released him.

Sam cut him off irately. "We'll be going somewhere else."

She turned to leave, Teal'c behind her. Daniel paused for a moment. "A bit of advice for you - if you treat every customer the way you've treated us, you won't be employed very long. Try some common courtesy. You might be surprised. Just be glad the groom isn't here. He'd want to shoot you."

He caught up to Sam and Teal'c as they went out the door. "What an ass!"

Sam nodded in agreement. "Sorry I asked you guys to go in there. It's supposed to be one of the best florists for weddings."

"Whoever told you that should be shot," Daniel told her, "or better yet, have to deal with Blaine."

"I understand your dilemma better now, Colonel Carter." Teal'c told her. "Are there many such to deal with as you plan your wedding?"

"I hope not. There's another florist down the street. I heard a couple of female officers talking about it a while back. Let's try there."

The second florist was markedly different. Vintage rock greeted them as they pushed open the door. The arrangements on display showed the same good taste as the more fashionable florist they had just left, but scattered among the formal arrangements were many which showed a more spontaneous flair. Teal'c began a comprehensive survey of the store as Daniel and Sam made their way to a counter with a large sign above it stating "Brides – This Way to Floral Nirvana!" in bold colors. There was a quiet hum of activity throughout the store as salespeople assisted customers. Sam could see through an open door into the florist's workroom where a group of women were talking good-naturedly as they efficiently created a trio of matching arrangements.

"Hi! I'm Caitlyn," a young woman with partly grown out orange streaks in her long dark hair greeted them. "What can I do to help you?"

"I'm looking for flowers for my wedding. It's a small wedding, so nothing too fancy," Sam told her. Teal'c stationed himself directly behind her and regarded Caitlyn's hair curiously.

Caitlyn noticed and grinned at him. "I know; it looks funny, doesn't it? I was going through my rebellious college student stage. I thought the orange would freak out my mom, but she just told me she thought purple would have been a better color for me. So I'm letting it grow out." Teal'c nodded at her and she returned her attention to Sam. "How many people do you expect?"

"Probably no more than a hundred. Neither one of us have much family."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Families can be a pain, but they're great to have. How many bridesmaids do you have?"

"Just these guys," Sam told her, indicating Daniel and Teal'c with a grin, ignoring Daniel's quick look of horror at being dubbed a 'bridesmaid'.

Caitlyn pulled a pad of paper and a pen out of the back pocket of her jeans. "So, one bridal bouquet and two boutonnieres for your friends. What about the groom? Does he need one, too? Oh, and whoever is giving you away? If anyone is."

Sam shook her head. "Air Force officers."

"So, uniforms? Cool. Guys in uniform are so hot. What church?"

"The base chapel." Sam carefully concealed a smile. Caitlyn reminded her a lot of Janet Frasier's adopted daughter Cassandra. And even herself a bit. If dyeing her hair orange or purple would have gotten her father's attention in her college days, Sam was sure she wouldn't have hesitated. Even Academy regulations wouldn't have stopped her. She stifled a small sigh. Right now, in the middle of planning her wedding, she felt a pang of sorrow for her dad. Knowing that he would be happy for her and Jack, she pulled her attention back to the energetic young woman in front of her.

"Colors? I really hadn't thought about it. What do you guys think?"

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a look. Clearly neither one of them had any idea how they should reply. Daniel gamely replied, "Uhh – colors. Well, um, almost every culture has a specific color that is used for weddings. Our society is a mix of every culture on the planet, so really any color is fine. Maybe not black, though. It tends to have more associations with death rituals." Daniel would have continued speaking if Teal'c had not cut him off.

"How are the colors of a wedding determined?" he asked Caitlyn.

"Usually they match or complement the bridesmaid's dresses. With no dresses, you really have a free hand." She looked at Sam. "Do you have a favorite color? Or does the groom? Or are you looking at a particular flower? Some flowers come in a wider range of colors."

Sam smiled at the energetic young woman. "I really don't know what I'm looking for. I like most flowers. And colors."

"Do not certain colors or types of flowers carry specific meanings?" Teal'c asked. "I believe that I have read of such things."

"They can. In Victorian times especially, every flower in every color meant something," Caitlyn replied. "Even leaves of some plants had meanings. And dead flowers, sometimes. Entire conversations were carried out in bouquets passed back and forth, without a word ever being exchanged. It was a whole separate language. Very cool."

"Is there a particular message you would like to send O'Neill, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked.

Sam stared at him in surprise. "You were reading about the language of flowers?"

"When we offered our help to you, I felt that I should become more familiar with your marriage customs. There are several websites that I found most helpful."

"That's what you were doing when you couldn't help me this afternoon with our project? Still, it's not a bad idea, Sam. You could send a message to Jack with your flowers that would be just between the two of you." Daniel was enthusiastic about the idea. The notion of an entire nonverbal language obviously appealed to him.

Sam laughed, "And you two. Someone will have to translate it for him. You wouldn't make him figure it out on his own, would you?"

Daniel shrugged diffidently. "Okay, between the four of us, then."

Caitlyn came to Daniel's rescue, speaking before Sam had a chance to reply, "We could do something simple. A small spray of roses, for instance, could be made to say a lot of different things, depending on the colors of the roses."

"Like red for love," Sam replied.

Caitlyn nodded. "Red's for passionate love. White is for purity. Pink means please believe me. Combinations can change the meanings, too. Like, red and white together symbolize unity."

"Unity – that would be good, " Sam said reflectively. Unity, as a team and as friends, was at the very heart of SG-1. That unity had become an integral part of her relationship with Jack, a relationship that would be much weaker without the bonds of friendship that they shared not just with each other, but with Teal'c and Daniel. "Is there something that symbolizes friendship?"

"Ivy," Teal'c answered instantly, ignoring the surprised looks from his friends.

"That gives me an idea. Could you give me a couple of minutes?" Caitlyn asked, already moving towards the store's supply of silk flowers. At their nods, she turned and began gathering blossoms into one hand.

"Bridesmaids?" Daniel asked Sam quietly.

Sam shrugged. "Bridesmen, then. The bride's closest friends. That's the two of you."

Just then Caitlyn rejoined them. In one hand, she had three roses, one red and two white, nestled within a few sprays of baby's breath. Small leaved English ivy twined throughout the small bouquet. She held it out to Sam, who took it carefully.

"Roses are a traditional wedding flower. The white roses are a variety called Bridal roses. They mean perfect happiness. Red for romance, and passion, of course, and your friend's ivy for, well, friendship. This is just a rough design, but it gives you an idea of what it would look like. I have no idea what your dress is like, but this is pretty timeless. I think this would go fine with a very modern dress or a traditional one. We could do boutonnieres in either color. What do you think?" Caitlyn looked from Sam to the two men.

Sam turned the bouquet and examined it from several angles. "I really like this, Caitlyn. I think this is exactly what I want. What do you think?" she asked Daniel and Teal'c.

Teal'c nodded approvingly at Caitlyn. "It appears that you have succeeded."

"Yeah, it's great," agreed Daniel, making a mental note to explain to Jack the significance of the different flowers.

"He did what?" Jack asked.

"Offered to help plan the wedding. And volunteered Daniel. Cam said he was very relieved Teal'c didn't rope him in, too. He's been needling Daniel all day." Sam curled up against the headboard of her bed, the phone cradled at her ear.

"Which means Daniel is trying to find a way to rope him in, too. I would've loved to have seen Daniel's face," Jack chuckled. "Did you get anything done?"

"Teal'c almost did bodily harm to the first florist we talked to. The guy deserved it, for his cologne if nothing else." Sam related the events of the evening, enjoying Jack's deep voice, feeling close to him in spite of the miles.

"And the guys got their tuxes taken care of," Jack told her. "They did, didn't they?"

"Yes, black tuxes, white shirts. Classic. They had fits over Teal'c's measurements, though. His has to be custom tailored."

"Only the best for my friends. What's next?"

"I still have to find a dress."

"Oh, boy."

Jack scrambled for his cell phone as he climbed in his truck. He had left it on the seat as he filled the tank with gas and it had started ringing almost immediately. Figuring whoever it was would leave him a message, he had ignored it. The phone had kept ringing, only pausing long enough for the person on the other end to redial.

"What?" he snapped into the phone without bothering to check the caller ID. It had been that kind of day in Washington DC.

"You've got to help us, Jack." Daniel's voice came tensely over the connection.

"Help you with what, Daniel? I'm two thousand miles away, remember? In my very uncomfortable dress blues, on my way back to my very small apartment after just a peachy day at the Pentagon. Whatever problems you think you've got, I've got politicians. I'll trade you – any time." Jack checked traffic and pulled onto the road.

"You've got to talk to Sam. Today. Now. She's taking this whole thing too far."

"What are you talking about, Daniel?"

"Do you realize that in the last two weeks we have been on world exactly six days and Sam has dragged Teal'c and me to wedding dress stores each and every one of those six days? I really think she's just doing it to torture us. She doesn't really need or want our help, does she? I mean, have you ever been in one of those places? It's all lace and ruffles and women."

"And here I thought you liked women." Jack held the phone away from his ear as Daniel sputtered.

"Of course I like women! Just not when they're all giggly and giving me – and Teal'c - those looks. You know. Like they know something about us that we don't."

"Daniel, they're women. Who understands 'em?" Jack could feel his sour mood start to evaporate. Dealing with a flustered Daniel often had that effect on him. He loosened his uniform jacket and tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. Feeling slightly more comfortable, he returned his attention to what Daniel was saying.

"What about Sam? She's dragging us to every bridal store in Colorado Springs, looking for the perfect dress. It's hell, hanging around waiting while she tries on dress after dress. And she wants our opinion on every one. I mean, a dress is a dress, isn't it? Talk to her, Jack. I told her to just pick one and be done, and she got all huffy and offended. What if you tell her?"

"No way! I have a very healthy sense of self-preservation. And isn't that what got you into this in first place?" Jack didn't even try to keep the amusement out of his voice as Daniel continued to try to persuade him to use his influence with Sam. Jack finally cut him off. "Look, here's your problem: you go into the bridal stores and either you or Teal'c makes it clear you're heterosexual, and single, usually right away. That makes you a challenge to all those women. Here's a couple of strong guys, secure enough to go bridal dress shopping with their very good friend. That's a pretty strong incentive for all that giggling you're complaining about."

"That's almost exactly what Sam said," Daniel said, accusation evident in his voice.

"That's because I talked to her last night. You can relax. For now. She's already picked out her dress."

"She can't have! She would have told us. Wouldn't she?"

"Not when you were providing that much amusement for her. She also said she just found it yesterday. I think you were busy dodging a persistent redhead at the time."

Daniel groaned. "Heather. She seems to think that this wedding stuff is contagious, like some kind of virus that Sam might have passed on to me. She was volunteering to be Mrs. Daniel Jackson."

"Yeah, so did you set a date?" Jack teased.

"Not you, too," Daniel groaned. "I had to listen to that the rest of the night from Teal'c and Sam. I only just got free of Vala and that alien connection device between us. I'm not in any hurry to get that close to a woman right now."

"Daniel, chill. I think you're off the hook. For now."

"I had no idea how much it took to plan a wedding. I really should apologize to Sam. Again."

"Do that. Let me know what she says. So what's next?"

"I think Sam said we had to choose a wedding cake. Does that involve taste testing, do you know?"

"Hmm, I think I'll come out for that part. Don't get too excited about tasting my cake, Daniel. And tell Teal'c hands off!"

"So, Sam, where to today?" Daniel asked, concealing a grin by bending over the large book in his hands as he leaned against the door of his friend's lab. It was early Saturday morning and true to form, Sam had come in to work for a couple of hours before meeting Daniel and Teal'c to continue wedding preparations.

"I've got appointments at some bakeries this morning. Are you and Teal'c ready?" Sam didn't even look up, jotting down notes on a pad near her computer.

"Sure. I'll call Teal'c." Daniel picked up Sam's phone and within minutes had made arrangements to meet the big man.

An hour later they were entering the first bakery on Sam's list, a small family owned business in one of Colorado Springs' prosperous suburbs. Located in a historic downtown district, Snyder's drew a larger clientele than its modest on-street parking could accommodate and Daniel chose to park in a small lot behind the brick building. Especially after noticing a certain black pickup truck parked nearly in front of the bakery.

"Hello, you must be Colonel Carter," a middle-aged blonde woman greeted them. At Sam's nod, she continued, "I'm Margie Snyder, the cake designer. Is one of these men the lucky groom?"

"That would be me, "replied the tall man who had slipped in the door behind them. "The very lucky groom."

"Jack!" exclaimed Sam, turning quickly as he stepped between Daniel and Teal'c. He pulled her to his side as she slipped her arm around his waist.

He smiled down into her eyes. "Surprise."

Her eyes lit with the smile she only gave to him. "Yeah, it is. I didn't think you'd be able to get away for a couple more weeks." Suddenly she noticed Daniel smirking behind Jack's shoulder. Teal'c was regarding them with a satisfied smile. "You guys knew!" she accused.

Daniel shrugged as Teal'c replied, "O'Neill was most unwilling to let us taste his cake."

"I should have known," Sam said with another smile for Jack.

"It's a very important decision. And I am something of an expert. On cake."

"Uh, I think that's our cue, Teal'c. We'll see you two later. Call if you need us for anything." With that, Daniel and Teal'c disappeared out the door.

"No wonder he insisted on driving today," Sam commented.

Jack grinned and turned to the cake designer. "Shall we?"

On their last mission before the wedding, Sam was knocked to the ground in a rush of panicked villagers that SG-1 was evacuating in the face of an erupting volcano. She landed heavily on her arm, injuring her wrist. Jack, having arrived while she was off world, met her in the Gateroom and worriedly escorted her to the infirmary. Dr. Lam examined her thoroughly, determined that it was sprained, not broken, wrapped her wrist and assured them that it would be good as new before the ceremony.

Two days later, at the final fitting for her wedding gown, she discovered that it was several inches too long. Instead of letting the hem down an inch or so, the seamstress had added six inches to the length. The fitter was apologetic but firm that it could not be fixed in the five days remaining before the ceremony. Fuming, Sam left with her gown and the daunting task of finding someone who could and would fix it in a short period of time.

That night her brother Mark called. Both his children had contracted the chicken pox. Yes, they'd been vaccinated but they'd still gotten it. The doctor didn't think theirs would be serious cases but advised against bringing them to the wedding. He would bring her gift on Friday, but wouldn't be able to stay.

Then her wallet was stolen. Right out of her purse as she, Jack and SG-1 were having dinner at one of their favorite restaurants. Sam anticipated it would take nearly an entire day on the phone canceling credit cards, informing her bank and making all the necessary calls. Everyone at the SGC started to avoid her, sensing that after the events of the last few days she was holding herself together by a thread. Even General Landry approached Daniel and Teal'c instead of Sam herself after watching a particular news story.

Sam wearily hung up the phone and leaned against the wall. She had called everyone from her bank to her insurance company to report the loss of her wallet and its contents. She still needed to find someone, anyone, to fix her dress but couldn't bring herself to pick up the phone one more time. Daniel knocked and popped his head in her door.

"Hey, Sam. How're you doing?" he asked tentatively.

"Fine, Daniel. What's up?" She sent him a brave smile, trying to appear calm and in control as she pushed herself upright.

"Um, General Landry sent me. Have you seen the news?" Daniel stepped inside her lab, still not sure how to say what Landry had sent him to tell her.

"What now?" Sam sighed, moving to her worktable. She had noticed that people were avoiding her, but hadn't realized that it extended to the General. She hadn't seen Cameron since her wallet had been stolen and he usually stopped by her lab on his way in each morning. Daniel was the first person to seek her out today and it was past noon.

Daniel took a deep breath, then said in a rush, "Your florist burned down. They won't be able to do anyone's flowers for months, if ever."

Daniel wasn't sure what he had expected her reaction to be, but it wasn't seeing her sink into her chair and cover her face with her hands. She didn't say anything and Daniel was very glad that Teal'c had gone to find Jack.

"Sam?" Daniel moved to her side, laid a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Sam, are you okay?"

She raised her face and Daniel was surprised to see she was laughing. The look in her eyes, however, was closer to despair. "Oh, Daniel. What else could possibly go wrong? Maybe this whole wedding thing is a bad idea. Maybe I'm not supposed to get married. I think the universe is conspiring against me."

"Don't say that. You and Jack definitely belong together. That much is completely obvious to absolutely everyone. After watching the two of you for the last nine years, Teal'c and I won't settle for anything less than a wedding. This is just a glitch. We'll figure it out."

"How?"

"I don't know. We'll think of something."

Just then Jack and Teal'c rounded the corner into the lab. Jack went straight to Sam and knelt beside her.

"Sam, honey, you okay?" His brown eyes worriedly searched her face. He saw the despair in her eyes and took a deep breath. That concerned him even more. The only time he had ever seen anything like that look in her eyes was on the rare occasions that she had failed at something – a device that she couldn't get to work, a plan to save them all. Jack had always been there with a backup plan – or at least enough C4 to blow up whatever was in the way – and this time was no different. He knew he had to get her off base and her mind off wedding plans.

"I don't know, Jack. I really don't." Try as she might, Sam couldn't stop tears from welling up in her eyes. Cursing herself for her inability to control her emotions, Sam knew she had reached the breaking point. All she had tried to do was plan a perfect wedding and now it was coming unraveled around her in a mockery of everything she wanted.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Jack drew her to her feet and steered her toward the door. "Guys, do what you can. Let Landry know Sam's gone for the day."

Teal'c and Daniel exchanged a long look after their friends left. "Any ideas?" Daniel asked.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson. Indeed."

Jack drove aimlessly. He only knew he wanted to get Sam away from the wedding plans. Threading his way through Colorado Springs, he headed toward Pike's Peak and one of his favorite spots. Partway up the mountain, he pulled off into a picnic area and turned to Sam. "Let's take a walk," he suggested.

Sam just nodded. Since Jack had tucked her into his truck, she had said nothing, content to let him drive wherever he wanted. Her thoughts were troubled. Since mentioning it to Daniel, she hadn't been able to get away from the idea that the week's events were in some way a sign telling her that she shouldn't be getting married. She wanted, desperately, to marry Jack and so the thoughts spun round and round in her mind, a cycle she couldn't resolve.

They walked in silence hand in hand away from the picnic area, on a trail that wandered along the bank of a small mountain stream and offered privacy. Concerned at her silence, Jack finally said, "Whatcha thinking, Sam?"

Sam shrugged. "This whole wedding is falling apart! Maybe it's just a bad idea. What if it's some kind of sign –no wedding for you, Samantha Carter. I mean, what kind of florist burns down?"

"The kind that's a victim of arson. Are you saying you don't want to get married? 'Cause if you are, too bad. I'm not giving you up. Tried that, remember?"

"No! I do want to marry you! I guess I'm just a complete failure at planning a wedding. I wanted it to be so nice and now – it's a mess!" She stopped short of whining. Sam hadn't whined since early high school and was determined not to revert now.

"It's not so bad," he tried to reassure her. "We can get other flowers. It'll work out."

"It's not just the flowers, Jack. My dress still needs fixed and I can't talk Caroline into unwrapping my wrist. She took another look at the films and now she thinks it might be fractured after all. I can't believe this is all happening right now. I just wanted to have a nice wedding and it seems like the universe has decided otherwise." Sam had gotten more agitated and louder as the words tumbled out of her. She lowered her voice and ended with a whispered, "I just wanted it to be perfect for you, Jack."

Jack stopped walking, pulling Sam to a stop as well. He lifted her hand, pressed it flat against his chest. She could feel his heart beating strong and steady and reassuring under her palm. He rested his palm over her heart as well. They stood unmoving, for a minute or an hour, Sam couldn't tell. For that time, there was nothing in the world except the birds and wind in the trees, the small brook singing to itself and the two of them. The tall man and the blonde woman stood facing each other, hands resting on each others' hearts, searching each others' faces.

"This, Sam. This is what matters," Jack told her finally, holding her eyes with his own. "The rest is just details. I don't care if your dress is too long or what flowers we have. Or if we have flowers at all. It doesn't matter who's there and who's not. All that matters is you and me and what we have between us. Just show up and marry me. That's all I need for a perfect wedding, Sam, just you."

Slowly the tension drained out of her. Jack's heart, the heart he had given into her keeping, still beat steadily under her palm. He still covered her heart with his hand, the hand that she trusted to always be there for her. "You're right. We can deal with the details. Daniel and Teal'c will be there. They're family, for both of us. And I was going to have to change my name on my driver's license and credit cards anyway."

"See, it's not too bad."

"No, it's not. I'm sorry I got so worked up about it."

"Hey, don't worry about it. What with Vala and the Ori and the Lucien Alliance, you've probably had more than your share of stress recently. I've never actually seen you this close to losing it. It's kind of a turn on, really."

"A turn on?"

"Well, yeah. Appeals to the manly protective side of me. You know, where I make everything all better and you reward me with a kiss. Or two. Damsels in distress always kiss the hero."

"You as a hero I can't argue with, but I never really pictured myself as a damsel in distress."

Jack grinned. "Me, either. Can I still get a kiss?"

Sam laughed and leaned into him, her hand still on his chest sandwiched between them as their lips met tenderly.

Jack refused to take her back to the SGC. Instead he insisted that Daniel and Teal'c had everything under control. She realized that he had no idea what Daniel and Teal'c were actually doing, since there really wasn't anything they could do about the scrambled wedding plans, but she needed a break from trying to put it all back together. General Landry had been informed that she was gone for the day, the one thing that Daniel and Teal'c could do. So she let Jack take her to lunch. Jack kept the conversation on anything but wedding plans and they spent the afternoon together. Jack refused to discuss their wedding, insisting that Sam needed to relax. Because she knew he was right, she didn't argue and by the time they met Daniel, Teal'c and Cam for dinner, Sam was almost back to normal. Occasionally she would lapse into a silence, trying to figure out what to do about her dress and flowers, but she shook herself out of her preoccupation and back into the conversation quickly.

Sam's phone rang early the next morning. Daniel's chipper voice greeted her.

"Daniel, what do you want? Do you realize that it's not quite six am?"

"Yep. Sorry to wake you. Landry says not to bother coming in at all today. It is the day before your wedding. Says it's his gift. We'll be by a little later. See you!"

Sam groaned as she hung up the phone. "I'm gonna kill him. After I sleep a little longer."

By the time Daniel rang her doorbell later that morning, Sam had had her coffee and was ready for him. What she wasn't ready for was the sight of Teal'c holding her wedding gown in its protective bag carefully off the ground.

"Guys, what's going on?" she asked as she stepped back to let them enter.

"Is Jack here?" Daniel asked, peering around her.

"In the kitchen. Why?"

"It is forbidden for the groom to see the bride and her dress before the wedding ceremony, is it not? Please, Colonel Carter, let us hide your gown," Teal'c urged.

"Maybe you should try it on first, Sam. I'll distract Jack." Daniel left Sam standing in the hall, staring after him in confusion. Teal'c smiled and inclined his head in her direction as he held her dress out to her. She took it automatically and made her way slowly to her bedroom.

"Teal'c, what is going on here? How did you guys get my gown anyway?"

"You have given both Daniel Jackson and myself keys to your home. Please try on the gown, Colonel Carter. I will stand guard at the door." Smiling in reassurance, Teal'c closed the door and positioned himself in front of it.

Sam regarded the closed door briefly. Not knowing what else to do, she quickly removed her clothes and carefully stepped into the wedding gown. It wasn't until she had it fastened and turned to look in the mirror that she realized it was no longer overly long and was in fact perfectly hemmed.

"Teal'c!" she called, tears springing to her eyes.

At her call, he instantly slid into the room, closing the door so quickly that even if Jack had been in the hall, he could not have caught a glimpse of her. He surveyed her with pleasure.

"You look very beautiful, Colonel Carter. O'Neill is a lucky man."

"Thank you. But, Teal'c, how did you do it? I called a lot of places and they all said it was impossible. Who on earth did you find?"

"No one on Earth. Rya'c's wife finds great pleasure in sewing garments, for herself and others. She consented to help us."

Sam threw her arms around the big Jaffa. "Thank you, Teal'c. So much."

Teal'c held her tightly for a moment before releasing her. "Thank Kar'yn also. It was she who did the work."

"I will. Are she and Rya'c here already?"

"They arrived yesterday, after I contacted them and Daniel Jackson retrieved your gown. I will once again guard the door while you change. Kar'yn was most specific about laying the gown flat until you are ready for the ceremony."

Sam and Teal'c joined Jack and Daniel in the kitchen. Sam went directly to Daniel, hugged him. "Thank you," she said simply as Daniel blinked in surprise.

"You're welcome," he responded as she released him. He met Jack's puzzled look with a shrug.

"Uh, Carter, what's up? How come Daniel gets a hug? And do I get one too?"

Sam wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and drew his mouth to hers. "More than just a hug, sir. Teal'c and Daniel fixed my dress."

Jack's arms had gone around her and he continued to hold her next to him.

"I didn't know they sewed."

"We do not, O'Neill. It is Kar'yn, wife of Rya'c, who sewed the gown."

"Ah. Good idea, guys."

Dr. Lam called shortly before noon, asking Sam to come in to the infirmary to have her wrist checked. Deciding that the wrist wasn't fractured after all, she removed the wrapping and declared Sam fit for duty. As he had so many times before, Jack was waiting for her when she emerged from the infirmary.

Noticing her unbandaged wrist, Jack smiled and said, "Excellent."

"The details seem to be falling into place."

"Told you. When is your brother due in?"

"He said he would be here before the rehearsal tonight."

"Are you hungry?"

Cameron caught up to them early in the afternoon, shortly before they were planning to leave to meet Sam's brother. Sam did not recognize the attractive young woman with short dark hair who was with Cam until she got closer. The orange streaks were gone, replaced by dark wisps of hair framing the florist's face.

"Caitlyn? What are you doing here?"

Cameron answered, "Took me all morning to track her down, but here she is. Got a few things in the car that need unloaded. Jack?"

Sam drew Caitlyn into her house as Jack followed Cameron to his car. "What is going on?"

Caitlyn looked around her. "I like your house. I was shocked when the shop burned down. Who sets fire to a florist, anyway? Colonel Mitchell says you still want me to do your flowers. We brought a bunch of stuff. Mind if I work in your kitchen?"

"Sam? Where you want this?" Cam called from the door.

"Kitchen," she called back. "Caitlyn, are you saying Colonel Mitchell tracked you down to do my flowers?"

"Had to find her first," Cam said as he and Jack carried large plastic tubs past them. "Took me longer than I thought. I told Jackson that I'd meet them here this morning."

"I had a couple days off before exams, so I went home to Denver after the shop burned. I was real surprised when Colonel Mitchell showed up, but when he told me what he wanted, well, I just had to come. I was really looking forward to doing these arrangements; I just, you know, really liked you and your friends when you were in the store. I think my mom thought I was in trouble or something, though."

"I wondered why you're wearing your uniform," Sam told Cam.

"Wanted to look official, just in case Caitlyn needed convincing. I'm gonna head home and change. See you at the rehearsal. Anything else you need?" Cameron nodded as both Sam and Caitlyn shook their heads.

Jack met Sam's eyes from where he leaned against the doorframe. "I told you Daniel would rope him in."

"Yeah," she agreed, looking at the plastic tubs of flowers and vases and wires and green tape. Not sure what else to do, she looked at Caitlyn. "Will you be okay here by yourself? I need to meet my brother."

"Sure." Caitlyn had already spread out a plastic drop cloth over the table and was laying out roses with dripping stems to be arranged for the altar.

'Help yourself to the fridge if you need a snack or drink or anything," Jack told her. "Uh, just, um, how old are you, anyway?"

Caitlyn grinned mischievously over her shoulder. "I'm legal, but I'm working. Your beer or whatever is safe."

"Ah. Good. Carter?"

"See you later, Caitlyn. And thanks. A lot."

The rest of the day was a blur of activity. After meeting Mark for a late lunch, Sam barely had time to admire the floral arrangements rapidly taking shape in her kitchen before it was time to meet the rest of the team for a rehearsal of the next day's ceremony. Instead of the traditional rehearsal dinner, the five friends went to O'Malley's. Talking and laughing over steaks and beer, Sam almost forgot that that this was anything but a usual team night. Then she would look up to find Jack's eyes on her, warm and loving, and remember that tomorrow was their wedding day. After so many years of hoping and longing and nearly giving up, she really did have it all. Her career and Jack. Her dad had been right when he told her that she could still have everything she wanted. If he were here, she knew he would share her joy. Quickly blinking back a small rush of tears, missing Jacob, she turned back to her team, her friends, her family.

Sam's wedding day dawned bright and clear and cool. Late autumn in Colorado Springs was full of brilliant red and gold, yellow and orange, but snow was already inches thick on the mountain peaks and would soon begin to cover the city. Although the ceremony wasn't until early afternoon, Sam awoke early as usual. Instead of trying to sleep late, she had a leisurely cup of coffee in front of the window. Her eyes on the mountains gleaming white against the blue sky, her thoughts roamed over the last nine years. From their first meeting to their final kiss the previous night, Sam marveled at how her relationship with Jack had grown and changed, how they would finally take the final step in acknowledging their feelings for each other. Draining her cup, she said quietly, "You were right, Dad. This kind of love is worth any risk."

It was Daniel who drove her to the base. Sam had been to the salon and her hair shone in silky waves around her face. Not having bridesmaids or her mother to help, she had dressed at home. She was pacing her living room, unwilling to sit down and risk creasing her gown when Daniel rang the bell. Looking unfamiliar and slightly forbidding in his black tux, Daniel regarded her intently over his glasses when he opened the door.

"Jack won't know what hit him," he said finally. "You look amazing."

Kar'yn echoed his sentiments a short while later. Sam was waiting in the chaplain's small office when Rya'c's wife opened the door. Anxious to see what Sam thought of her handiwork on the wedding gown, she sought Sam out as the guests were being seated.

"Kar'yn," Sam greeted her with a hug. "I can't thank you enough!"

"I was happy to be of help," Kar'yn smiled. "You and General O'Neill have done so much for my people and Rya'c and his father. I am happy that I have had a chance to repay some of it."

The two women chatted for a few minutes before Rya'c knocked, looking for his wife so they could take their seats in the chapel. No sooner had they left than the door opened again and Cassandra slipped in.

"Sam, you look fabulous!" she told Sam, adjusting the short veil slightly. "Are you ready? Jack is waiting."

"Ready," Sam replied with a smile. Cassie smiled in return and held the door open. Daniel, Teal'c and Cameron were waiting with General Hammond.

"I'm going to seat the President and First Lady, then Daniel and Teal'c will seat Cassandra. Then you're up," Cameron told her, sounding as if he was planning a mission.

"The President?" Sam was astounded. "As if I wasn't nervous enough. I knew Jack had invited him, but I didn't think he'd come."

"You'll be fine," Hammond reassured. At Sam's nod, Cameron tugged his uniform more securely in place and moved to where the First Lady waited. He offered her his arm and, with one hand tucked in her husband's and the other resting on Cam's arm, the First Lady moved confidently into the chapel. Daniel and Teal'c followed, Cassie between them. They guided her expertly to the seats reserved for family. Daniel and Teal'c smoothly took their places next to Jack at the front of the chapel and turned to face the door expectantly.

General Hammond turned to Sam. "Before we go in, there's something I want to say. Over the years, I've served with many fine men and women, including your father, but SG-1 has been something more. I've never seen a better team, or closer friends than you four. I've watched you and Jack for years and never have I seen two people more in love and more determined to not break the regs. I'm honored to have been part of it and to be here today."

Overwhelmed, Sam hugged Hammond. "Since my dad isn't here, there's no one else that I would want to give me away, sir."

He held her tightly for a moment before asking. "Are you ready? There's a man up there getting awfully impatient."

Sam smiled brightly. "Let's not keep him waiting."

They stepped into the doorway and paused as the music changed. There was a rustle as the guests rose in response and turned to the door. Jack squared his shoulders as he caught his first look at his bride making her way towards him with Hammond beside her.

Sam's ivory dress sparkled as she moved serenely up the aisle. The sweetheart neckline was outlined in a scrolled pattern of crystal beads. The thin straps were twin lines of the same crystal beads embroidered onto sheer ivory ribbon. The pattern repeated itself at her waist and around the bottom of the skirt. A gossamer veil floated from a matching beaded headpiece. Mark had had the diamond from their mother's engagement ring set as a pendant for her wedding and Sam wore it and her diamond and sapphire engagement ring as her only jewelry. She carried a small bouquet, one red rose nestled between two creamy white roses, trailing tendrils of ivy and sheer ivory ribbons.

Jack had never seen her look more beautiful. Having been primed by Daniel and Teal'c, he read the message of love and friendship and unity in her flowers, but the message he remembered best was the one in her eyes. Her incredible sapphire eyes told him of her great love for him, of the happiness he gave her, of her hope for their future. In unconscious response, his melted chocolate eyes lit with his unconditional love for her, the happiness and hope that he shared. His face showed his feelings openly and proudly and everyone who saw them could read the depth of their feelings in their eyes.

Finally General Hammond stopped in front of the chaplain. Jack stepped to his side, dark brown eyes never leaving Sam's.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" the chaplain asked after the guests were seated.

General Hammond answered surely, "In memory of her father and her mother, and on behalf of the entire SGC, it is my honor to give Samantha Carter to be wed to Jack O'Neill."

Jack extended his hand as Hammond lifted Sam's hand from where it rested on his arm. As he placed Sam's hand in Jack's, he quietly said, "I don't have to tell you to be good to each other, so I'll just tell you how proud I am to have served with both of you. Be happy."

General Hammond stepped back to take his seat next to Cassie as Jack and Sam turned to face the chaplain hand in hand.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God and man to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. This is a joyous occasion, but also a serious one. A true marriage is based on many things: respect, friendship, common interests, communication, a willingness to compromise and of course, love." The chaplain spoke briefly on the elements of marriage, but Sam later couldn't remember any of it. She remembered the feel of Jack's large hand securely wrapped around hers and the shoulder of his uniform brushing her bare shoulder. The fragrance of her bouquet and the scent of the red and white roses Caitlyn had covered the altar with surrounded them. Sam felt her nervousness evaporate; her attention centered on the man beside her, she forgot the guests watching them. Jack squeezed her hand as the chaplain concluded and instructed them to face each other.

Sam reached past Jack to hand her flowers to Daniel before meeting Jack's eyes as she confidently spoke her vows. "I, Samantha Carter, take you, Jonathon O'Neill, to be my lawful wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish you in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, to keep myself only to you, until death do us part."

She gave Jack the smile that was for him alone and kept her eyes steady on his as he repeated his vows. His eyes never leaving hers, his deep voice was strong and sure.

"I, Jonathon O'Neill, take you, Samantha Carter, to be my lawful wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish you in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, to keep myself only to you until death do us part."

Teal'c stepped forward, handing Sam's wedding band to Jack. He inclined his head to Sam as Jack took the ring and slid it onto her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Daniel handed Sam's flowers to Teal'c and stepped to Sam, holding Jack's ring out to her. "With this ring, I thee wed," she said clearly as she slid it onto his finger. Continuing to hold his hand, she turned with Jack to the chaplain.

With a smile at the couple in front of him, the chaplain proclaimed, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Finally," Jack murmured as he lowered his head to Sam. After a kiss full of emotion, he opened his eyes to find her smiling mistily at him and gently wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I would like to present General and Mrs. Jack O'Neill."

Sam and Jack turned to face their guests. Sam's gaze swept the crowd, for the first time taking notice of who was there. Taking her bouquet from Teal'c, she and Jack began the walk back down the aisle, followed by Daniel and Teal'c. Past Cassie with General Hammond and Cam next to her, the President and First Lady were seated with their Secret Service guards. Jonas Quinn beamed at them as they passed. Sgt. Siler, Walter Harriman, Dr. Lam, General Landry, members of every SG team filled the small chapel. Bra'tac, Rya'c and Kar'yn shared a row with two Tok'ra that Sam recognized as close friends of Selmak and her father. Looking slightly mournful, Rodney McKay nodded at them as they passed. Next to him was a smiling Elizabeth Weir. At the back of the chapel, Jack stopped.

"Thor, buddy, glad you could make it."

"I am very glad to be here. The Asgard owe both you and Colonel Carter a great deal. I also wanted to come because I regard you both as personal friends."

"She's Colonel O'Neill now," Jack corrected.

Thor nodded. "So she is."

"You coming to the reception? There's gonna be cake."

"I will be there, O'Neill."

Jack and Sam's arrival at their reception was greeted with cheers and applause from the gathered guests. After a short session with the photographer in the chapel, Daniel and Teal'c had gone ahead, leaving Jack and Sam to finish the photographs. The reception, held in a large conference room on an upper level of the SGC, was in full swing when they arrived.

Sam was functioning in a haze of happiness. Everything had come together wonderfully, thanks in no small part to Daniel and Teal'c, and she was determined to enjoy herself fully. She had only to reach out her hand, turn her head, to reassure herself that Jack was there, that it wasn't all a dream.

The toasting began as soon as the steak dinner had been finished. It seemed to Sam that every one in the room had something to say. The President saluted their contributions to preserving Earth's way of life. Many of the diplomats from other worlds spoke of their bravery in the fight against the Goa'uld and the Ori. Bra'tac and Thor both honored the friendships they shared. Someone from each SG team had something to say, serious or humorous. The room fell silent when Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas Quinn all rose at the same time. The three men were seated with Cameron, General Hammond and Cassie right next to the table for two that Jack and Sam occupied. By common consent, Daniel spoke for them.

"Uh, with everything we have been through together, we realize that sometimes the only reason we got through has been you two. You have never given up on us. Or each other. So, may God smile on you as you start this new part of your life together."

Jack sipped his champagne along with his three smiling friends, Daniel with a sincere smile in his blue eyes, Teal'c smiling as he inclined his head respectfully and Jonas with a huge grin as he experienced his first Earth wedding. Jack realized as he never quite had before how close he had become to these men over the last nine years. Sam squeezed his leg gently and he turned to her, reading the same feelings in her face. He stood, raising Sam to her feet with him. He raised his glass to SG-1.

"We wouldn't be here today without all of you."

The opening strains of 'Love Of A Lifetime' filled the room. Jack gathered Sam into his arms and waltzed her through the tables to the dance floor.

"I'm not much of a dancer," he told her softly, feeling self-conscious as he caught sight of General Hammond beaming benignly as they circled the small dance floor. "Daniel and Cam tried to teach me, but I'm not sure how much I learned."

"You're doing fine, Jack," she replied, gliding across the floor in his arms. "Although I would have loved to have seen those lessons." She laid her head on his shoulder as he tightened his arms around her. She let her eyes drift closed, trusting Jack to guide her expertly in time with the music.

"This is so great," he whispered.

Sam lifted her head to meet his eyes. Her smile grew larger as her blue eyes roved over his face. The lines that had developed over the years were gone and with them the somber face that he often showed as an Air Force General. Jack was essentially a private person, keeping his feelings under control and hidden from others, but today his eyes, his smile, everything about him fairly shouted happiness. His chocolate eyes laughed into hers as a smile creased his face.

"Jack, you're actually glowing. I thought the bride was the one who was supposed to do that."

"So? You're glowing, Sam. Trust me. Brighter than that sun you blew up."

Sam laughed. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope," he told her gleefully.

"You're happy."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I've dreamed of this for years. Our wedding, our wedding dance. This whole day – a dream come true, Sam. So, yeah, I'm happy. More than I've ever been."

"Me, too, Jack. Me, too," she replied softly.

"I know," he whispered, drawing her closer. The music wound to a close, the final notes hanging in the air as he touched his lips to hers in a tender kiss.


End file.
